


Take Care

by Chipackerz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipackerz/pseuds/Chipackerz
Summary: What if Scott and Hope went to retrieve the Soul Stone instead of Clint and Natasha?
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 2





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if they seem OOC, this is my first time writing Marvel characters! All mistakes and grammatical errors are my own, un-betaed

Stepping out of the ship, Scott and Hope studied their new surroundings. A rocky landscape that had a purple hue to it greeted them. Hope immediately noticed the massive mountain that loomed over her and Scott. “Well, this is it,” Scott said. He looked up and finally saw the hulking mountain. 

He raised an arm and pointed to it.“Wait, are we gonna have to climb all the way to the top of that thing?” He questioned, turning his head towards Hope. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. “I was wondering when you were going to notice. Were you not listening when we went over this as a group?” Scott nervously glanced to the side before meeting her eyes. 

“Uh, yeah of course.” He scoffed before continuing, “But, you know, just in case I wasn’t paying attention, which I totally was, maybe you could explain the plan again? Just to make sure we’re on the same page here.” He replied. Hope sighed and lowered her head, bringing it back up to respond to Scott. 

“The Soul Stone is at the top of that mountain. It’s our job to retrieve it and bring it back to headquarters. Got it?” 

“Yep, got it. I guess we should start our hike then? Looks like it’s a long way to the top.” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Hope took the lead and started walking towards the mountain with Scott close on her heels. It was indeed a long way to the peak of the mountain, even with their endurance they had to stop a few times along the way. Eventually, they found themselves at the apex and paused again to catch their breath. Once both of them had recovered, Scott ventured ahead a little. He soon came into contact with Red Skull and called back “Uh, Hope? We might have a problem.” 

Hope caught up to Scott to see what the potential problem was. She’d obviously never met Red Skull, but she’d heard about him. He was more creepy than she could have imagined. Red Skull spoke, “Ah, Scott son of Amelia, Hope daughter of Hank.” 

“How does this floaty red guy know my mother’s name and your father’s name?” 

“And more importantly, what’s he doing up here?” Hope said. 

“Consider me a guide, to you and to all who seek the soul stone.” 

“So you’ll show us where it is and then we can be on our merry little way!” Scott spoke in a cheery tone. Hope shot him a look that could be interpreted as This isn’t the time to be all happy and turned back to Red Skull. 

“Oh, if only it were that easy.” He said as he turned around and started making his way to the cliff edge. Scott and Hope followed him wearily. Once Red Skull had arrived at the edge, he spun around to face the pair again. “What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear, for one of you. For the other, in order to take the Stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange, a soul for a soul.” 

The two looked at each other. They hadn’t been told this before they left. That little bit of information might have been helpful, but then again if they had known would they still have agreed to retrieve the Soul Stone? They didn’t even think that only one of them would be walking away. Scott had naively thought that this would be a simple extraction. 

Just find the Stone and get back home right? Hope started pacing. Scott would offer up his own life for the greater good in a heartbeat. But she couldn’t let him do that. He had Cassie to look after. Hope couldn’t let him miss Cassie’s teenage years, those were arguably some of the most important years of any person’s life. And she’d definitely need her father by her side during them. Hope had to be the one to die. “I’ll do it.” She said after minutes of silence. 

“What Hope no!” Scott shouted at her. 

“You know I have to. You can’t leave Cassie behind. She’ll need you these next few years.”

“Maggie and Jim take great care of Cass, she’d be devastated of course but she wouldn’t be alone.” 

“No Scott, you’re her hero. I can’t let you do this. It has to be me. I wouldn’t leave anyone behind if I died.” 

“Who would look over Pym Tech?” 

“Hopefully Hank and my mother will take over once we get them back, and we can only get them back if we have all the Stones.” 

“Hope you can’t die, Hank and Janet need you. The world needs you, lord knows your way better at this hero stuff than me. Besides, I’m an ex-criminal. Sure I might have done a couple of good things, but in the end, the world doesn’t look too kindly at those like me. I’ve made my peace, so let me be the hero Cassie knows I am.” He finished his speech, taking hold of Hope’s hand. 

He pulled her closer to his chest. He leaned in for a quick farewell kiss, but Hope beat him to it. She latched onto him like a lifeline, trying to take in every last moment and burn it into her memory. They drew away from each other but left their foreheads touching. “Take care of Cass, will you? I know I said that Maggie and Jim do a good job but I’d like it if you looked after her too.” “Scott, I.,” Hope whispered weakly.  
“It’s ok, I’ll be fine. If we are able to get all the stones, say hi to Hank and Janet for me.” And with that he started to pull away, holding onto her hand until the last second. Then he was gone and Hope was left sitting in a pool of water at the bottom of the mountain, the bright yellow glow of the Soul Stone escaping her closed fist.


End file.
